An outlet includes one or more, usually at least two, sockets into which plugs of electronic devices can be plugged to connect the electronic devices to the power supply of a building. The outlet is fixedly installed into the wall of the building. The electronic devices are often movable, as are the plugs thereof. The socket includes slots, slits, and/or holes forming a female receiving part of the electrical connection and the plugs of the electronic devices include prongs, which are the male protrusions that fit into the female receivers of the socket.
Buildings are often built with outlets positioned at strategically selected locations based on building code and/or expected future use of electronic devices. However, it can occur that after the installation of the outlets, it is decided to install furniture which covers some of the previously installed outlets, thereby rendering such outlets inaccessible, especially for heavy furniture which is difficult to move. For example, a bookcase and/or desk can be so positioned as to cover and render inaccessible one or more outlets, such furniture being difficult to move for each time a user wishes to plug in or unplug a device from the outlets. On the other hand, particularly in, for example, a home-office, where a user wishes to plug in a laptop or other office-type equipment, such as lamps, printers, modems, telephones, etc., such lack of access causes the user much frustration.